top_xfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
TOP 10 - As estrelas mais difíceis de pegar em Super Mario Galaxy 2 (em minha opinião)!
Olá pessoas! Como podem ver no título dá página que eu trouxe hoje, isso aqui é um TOP 10 (claro), onde vou falar as 10 (dez) estrelas mais difíceis de Super Mario Galaxy 2 (em minha opinião, é claro). Se você não conhece esse jogo (o que é quase impossível), veja uma gameplay do jogo, veja o artigo sobre o jogo na Wikipédia ou veja na Super Mario Wiki, a enciclopédia de Mario (se você pelo menos souber ler em inglês). Sem mais enrolação, vou começar logo esse TOP 10. Número 10: The Chimp's Skating Challenge Esse é um dos muitos desafios de The Chimp, um macaco azul. Esse desafio se encontra na Freezy Flake Galaxy, entrando em um cano coberto por neve que aparece quase no início da galáxia. O objetivo é bater o recorde de The Chimp em um jogo onde o jogador tem que patinar e destruir os Gummits verdes e dourados. Há também os Spiky Gummits, que são a versão roxa com espinhos amarelos dos Gummits. Eles só servem como obstáculos mesmos. Gummits verdes dão 10 (dez) pontos, já os dourados dão 100 (cem) pontos. Esse desafio pode parecer fácil no início, mas vai dificultando cada vez mais e fica MUITO difícil bater o recorde de The Chimp desse jeito. Número 9: Silver Stars on the Cyclone O objetivo é pegar as 5 (cinco) estrelas prateadas, mas agora, tudo tá rápido e frenético, os bichos tão indo na "velocidade da luz", e você pode ser esmagado à qualquer hora. O que dificulta mais ainda essa estrela de pegar são os locais das estrelas prateadas, que são MUITO longes, e, se você não prestar atenção, você acaba caindo e morrendo. Número 8: Purple Coins on the Rainbow Road Agora, você tem que pegar 100 (cem) moedas roxas rolando em uma bola com um tempo pequeno pra caramba, e, o ruim, é que escorrega MUITO, mas muito MESMO! Você tá correndo com a bola, sem querer bate em uma parede, vai rolando pro lugar que não quer, cai e morre. Outra parte ruim, é que, tem um monte de Bob-omb pra ferrar com você em uma parte pequena da galáxia. Número 7: Snacktime for Gobblegut Lembra do primeiro Boss de Super Mario Galaxy 2? Sim, Gobblegut. Na galáxia Clockwork Ruins Galaxy, do Mundo 6, tem uma Hungry Luma (que no português, o nome dela significa "Luma com Fome") em um certo lugar. Dê uma certa quantia de Star Bits pra ela, e ela virará uma Launch Star. Gire o Wiimote e seja lançado pra um planeta um pouco pequeno de terra, onde uma versão de fogo de Gobblegut irá aparecer. É a mesma coisa que o Gobblegut original, só que dessa vez, é MUITO mais DIFÍCIL! Cada vez que você encosta nele, toma dano. Número 6: Burning Upside Dizzy Isso é meio que um desafio, queimar um monte de caixas num PERÍODO DE 10 SEGUNDOS! Esse "desafio" se encontra Upside Dizzy Galaxy, também entrando em um cano. Esse cano vai te levar pra um lugar com um monte de caixas e com um robozinho chamado Germo. Fale com ele e ele vai perguntar se você vai ajudar limpando todo o lugar destruindo as caixas, apenas aperte no botão "OK" que vai começar um mini-game chamado Crate Burning, onde simplesmente você tem que queimar caixas com o power-up da flor de fogo em um período de 10 (dez) segundos, como dito acima. Acredite, é muito difícil queimar caixas apenas com 10 (dez) segundos. =/ Número 5: Throwback Throwdown Speed Run O que tem que fazer aqui? Muito simples! Derrotar alguns Bosses do primeiro Super Mario Galaxy em um tempo até que aceitável. São eles: a Dino Piranha, o King Caliente, o Bouldergeist, o Major Burrows e a versão de fogo da Dino Piranha (Fiery Dino Piranha)! Bom, derrotar os primeiros quatro chefes não é difícil e o tempo também não é o problema. O real problema aqui é a Fiery Dino Piranha. É quase igual à original, só que, quanto mais você bate a grande bola que se encontra no final do rabo dela nela, mais rápido o fogo pisca na própria bola do rabo dela (sim, o fogo pisca, é tipo... some, e aparece, some, e aparece, por isso que fica difícil, você vai atrás dela, o fogo aparece, você não vê e toma dano). Número 4: Spiny Rainbow Romp O objetivo aqui é matar todos os Spinies com uma estrela de invencibilidade. Tá, e você me pergunta o que tem de difícil nisso. O tempo. O tempo é pequeno pra caramba (pelo menos pra matar todos os Spinies). Número 3: Cosmic Clone Wall Jumpers No Número 3 temos Cosmic Clone Wall Jumpers na galáxia Flip-Out Galaxy. É a mesma coisa que a estrela "Wicked Wall Jumps" (da mesma galáxia), só que agora tem os Cosmic Clones (os clones do Mario) para encherem o seu saco. Número 2: Purple Coin Spin Speed Run No Número 2 temos Purple Coin Spin Speed Run na galáxia Flipsville Galaxy. O seu objetivo é pegar todas as 100 (cem) moedas roxas em um tempo meio aceitável. O problema é que a gravidade fica mudando toda hora. Você quer pegar as moedas roxas em um lugar, de repente, muda de gravidade e você tem que esperar pra ficar a gravidade certa pra pegar a moeda roxa, o que gasta um montão de tempo. Número 1: The Perfect Run E finalmente, no Número 1 temos The Perfect Run na galáxia Grandmaster Galaxy. Esse é um dos muitos cometas Daredevil existentes no jogo (pra quem não sabe, os cometas Daredevil são aqueles que deixam o a energia máxima do Mario como 1 (uma) unidade apenas, assim, você pode morrer facilmente). Como diz o nome, a "corrida" tem que ser perfeita. Quanto mais você avança, mais fica difícil. E então, é isso, essa é a minha lista TOP 10. Se você leu essa página até aqui, parabéns e obrigado. Se você quiser comentar, comente também. Tchau, e até o próximo post. :D Pra quem quiser ficar sabendo, eu venci Super Mario Galaxy 2 inteiro uma vez. - Feito e escrito por: Match28 Categoria:Top 10